


Yestedaya

by Td03



Category: Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Td03/pseuds/Td03
Summary: It was the worst nightmare Danny had ever dreamed of. It left him disoriented. It was nauseating... and the underlying sweetness of it was disturbing.





	Yestedaya

It was an innocent dream.

His Dad was in it. His whole family actually. But he was more aware of Dad due to his large stature. And the fact that Dad was holding something in his hands.

He couldn't recall Jazz's attire despite talking to her in the dream. But she was wearing something long and white. There was green outside, somewhere. He thought it was grass. He didn't see Mom. Why wasn't Mom in the dream? Oh, yeah, something about a missing pen? He couldn't recall when the incident happened.

But it hardly matters. It was a big day! He didn't know what, but the day just felt special somehow. Dad took a picture and he had grabbed the camera and ran around the house to get first look before his family.

He was wearing a red hoodie over a black t-shirt. It was his favorite outfit years ago. Where did it go? Maybe Mom threw it away. Too bad. And Phantom was there. Somehow. His alter-ego was captured in the picture standing on his left side.

It felt funny in the dream. But he also didn't giggle. It was somehow wrong. Something. Phantom's skin was just so pale compared to his human skin. And he looked handsome, like an aristocrat. Which was weird because he still somehow looked exactly like Fenton himself. Though, his hair changed. It was wispy, similar to fire.

White fire.


End file.
